


En el mundo perfecto

by Rahzel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: En el mundo perfecto, tendría una oportunidad...
Relationships: Asano Sara/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 6





	En el mundo perfecto

Si cerraba los ojos, podía divisar su silueta blanca a la perfección. La cabellera blanca y larga, su espalda ancha y fuerte, aquella en la que quería recostar mi cabeza y descansar cobijada con su estola cálida y mullida. Estar a su lado es lo que anhelo, estar a su lado es lo único que quiero.

He deseado contornear esa figura blanca, esas marcas en tu piel tantas veces que me parece irreal que estés encima de mí en este momento. He sido yo la que te ha seducido, la que te ha llevado a actuar de esa manera. He querido que desgarres mi ropa y me hagas gritar tu nombre tantas veces que no puedo explicar lo feliz que soy al recibirte en mí.

Apenas emites un sonido, apenas has mirado mi cuerpo desnudo, apenas, apenas he sentido la calidez de tu ser en mí. Y no puedo explicar cómo habiéndote entregado tan poco a mí yo puedo sentirme tan pletórica ahora.

Fue la primera vez que vino a mí. Desde que lo vi aquel día en la aldea, vivo aquí, en esta casita pequeña, esperando que llegue mi día. Siempre he sido enfermiza, incluso, el día de la tragedia estuve en cama. Pero me he empezado a sentir un poco mejor desde que vivo aquí, un doctor me vio, me dijo que es la mejoría de la muerte, aquella que te da tiempo a cumplir los pendientes que te quedan en el mundo de los vivos para estar listos y partir al mundo de los muertos. Mi único pendiente es Sesshomaru-sama, es por lo que vivo, espero y respiro.

A veces, llega a mí. Entra a casa, se sienta a mi lado y me hace su mujer y yo siento que la vida resurge en cada uno de mis poros cuando sus garras arañan mi cuerpo ardiente de deseo por él. Me levanto, corro, vivo y hasta podría volar tan sólo por sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Me he acostumbrado a esperarlo. Sé que no le gustan las cosas aparatosas, con el tiempo, he dejado de hacer los arreglos florales, he visto como fruncía su nariz por las flores silvestres. El incienso tampoco le agrada, por lo que me he limitado a recibirlo con algunas frutas. A veces, toma algunas, pero no las come, simplemente se las lleva. Nunca supe qué es lo que hacía con ellas. Tampoco me importaba, con tal de volver a verlo, era más que feliz.

Y a veces, tiene algunos detalles conmigo que me compran la vida una y mil veces. Moriría de amor por ti.

Ayer vino y me trajo un kimono. No dijo nada, tan sólo me lo entregó e ilusionada de recibir un presente de él, me cambie para que me viera con la prenda puesta. Su expresión no cambió, como de costumbre, sé que le cuesta ser expresivo, mostrar que siente algo, pero me di cuenta de que le gustó: nunca me desató el obi tan rápidamente como aquella vez.

Si tan sólo supieras cuan feliz me haces con tan poco… estando así, tan sólo compartiendo la cama contigo, mirándote, con saberte aquí, nada más que eso, has cumplido todos mis deseos. Y quizás es que soy poco ambiciosa que con sólo tu presencia me alcanza.

Me apoyo en su pecho, mi cabeza descansa escuchando el latir de su corazón. Él no dice nada y aunque escucho sus latidos desbocados, él no muestra síntoma de nada ¡qué fortaleza! Por eso y por tantas cosas te amo, Sesshomaru-sama.

—Te amo.

«¡Oh, no! Realmente se lo dijiste ¿verdad? ¡Lo he dicho en voz alta!» Me reclamé mentalmente y vi su cara. Ahí estaba, tan estoico y tan serio como siempre ¡qué indignante! «¿Podrías mostrar un poco de tu corazón tan sólo por un momento? ¿Por mí?» Lo pienso, me lo repito una y otra vez, pero mi lugar no es ése. Sé que no debo pedir más de lo que tengo, sé que debo quedarme quieta y estar agradecida de estar a su lado, de haber podido quitarle su armadura y traerlo hasta mi lecho. Es el lugar de toda mujer, es el lugar de una humana. Sé que no es debido enamorarse de un demonio y aquí me tienes, desfalleciendo por uno que ni si quiera contesta a mis declaraciones.

Me siento un poco desilusionada ¿ni si quiera puedes mostrar un poco de interés en mí? Cierro los ojos y tomo aire, es un suspiro tan profundo que siento que no termino de exhalar el aire, cuando su mano se posa en mi cintura. Abro los ojos y miro como si no tuviera suficiente con sentir su tacto en mi piel, necesito ver que es su mano la que está en mi cintura ¡y lo está!

«Si el paraíso existe, debe ser muy parecido a esto» pienso con una sonrisa acomodándome contra su pecho. Sé que sólo soy una simple humana que pronto va a ver el fin de su vida… y tú no puedes comprender lo feliz que me has hecho con tan poco. Si tan sólo supieras…

******

—No puedo… no hasta que él regrese —balbuceo. Me siento tan mal al intentar ponerme de pie. En esta habitación, no hay nada de mi interés, en realidad, nunca lo hubo. Desde que murieron todos aquel trágico día, no ha quedado nada más que me interese que él. Si toco para ti ¿llegarías a mí? Busco la flauta, mejor dicho, intento alcanzarla, pero me levanto y caigo teniendo que tomar impulso varias veces para conseguir ponerme en pie.

¿Podría ser tan fuerte mi amor que mi melodía te alcance? Necesito verte una vez más, Sesshomaru-sama. Necesito verte tan sólo una vez más. Por favor, cuerpo mío, aguanta hasta que él regrese. Te llamaré con esta melodía ¿vendrás por mí? ¿Lo harás?

*******

—Lo siento… hice una tontería. Pero deseaba tanto volver a verte —digo intentando luchar contra los demonios que se han apoderado de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan triste, tan sola, tan débil que me dejé llevar ante esas voces. Si hubiese sabido que las almas que están a punto de partir atraen tantos malos espíritus, me habría tranquilizado. Pero necesitaba tanto volver a verte. Tú no sabes cuánto duele esa necesidad, ese deseo de querer y no poder.

Lo siento, estaba tan mal, tan desesperada ¡y cedí! Ellos me prometieron algo que necesitaba con urgencia: levantarme. Nunca pensé en el precio a pagar, necesitaba tanto verte, quería tanto volver a verte una vez más que acepté. No lo pensé y ahora me arrepiento porque he perdido todo control de mi misma, soy sólo una consciencia en un cuerpo que ya no le pertenece, le pertenece a esos demonios que me mantienen de pie ¡y no es lo que quiero!

Debí saber que no todos eran como tú. Debí saber que aun cuando anhelaba tanto tu regreso, estábamos destinados a no volver a vernos. Y si lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese aceptado ese designio de la providencia, nos estaríamos ahorrando este dolor. Fui egoísta y lo siento ¿me perdonaras alguna vez?

Me miras, has esquivado todos los ataques que he hecho. Perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido, pero casi no tengo fuerzas para detenerme. Tú sabes que son estos demonios los que controlan mi cuerpo ¿no es así? ¿Lo sabes?

«Hazlo, Sara. Ya no sufras más» me digo a mí misma y tomo coraje, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

—Mátame —le pido con mis últimas fuerzas. Por favor, no te contengas, sé que no hay nadie más que tú que pueda liberarme de la locura que he cometido. Así que sólo hazlo, así como has hecho tanto por mí, así como has hecho tanto de mí, sólo llegando y cumpliendo tus deseos, ahora más que nunca, necesito que tan sólo lo hagas: mátame.

Ahí estás de nuevo, sin decir nada, sacas tu espada y me atacas. Me siento ligera cuando caigo y me atrapas entre tus brazos. Te agachas y con una pierna contra el suelo, me recuestas en ti.

Sigues tan estoico y frío como siempre ¿no mostraras ni un poco de tristeza? Yo ya no puedo contenerme de todo el arrepentimiento que siento por haberte hecho pasar por esto. No puedo. Duele tanto amarte.

—¿Alguna vez te quitaras la armadura conmigo? —le pregunto rozando su mejilla, quiero que te quites esa que cubre tus emociones ¿lo harás?

¡Ah! ¡Mira! Ahí está de nuevo, esa pequeñísima muestra de expresión, ese gesto insignificante, apenas ha movido su ceja y a mí me ha parecido la gloria ver que ha reaccionado por algo que le he dicho.

—Lo he hecho muchas veces, Sara.

«¡Lo ha dicho, lo ha dicho!»

Me siento tan estúpidamente feliz. No sé si será porque voy a morir en sus brazos, porque lo he visto reaccionar así o porque, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, desde que estamos juntos, me ha llamado por mi nombre ¡ha dicho Sara! Y lo he saboreado como si fuera el dulce más sabroso que he probado en mi vida.

Sara.

Sara.

Sara.

Ese nombre, esa palabra tan sencilla ¿por qué podía oírse tan bien, tan lindo entre sus labios? Ya ni me importaba que no hubiese respondido a mi pregunta, ya no me importaba nada. Quizás lo supe todo el tiempo, pero siempre estuve esperando más de él, siempre quise más de ti, Sesshomaru-sama, tanto así que nunca me sentía satisfecha que cuando conseguía algo de ti, necesitaba más, como si fueras una droga y yo una adicta que no sabe cómo recuperarse después de haber probado de ti.

—¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo? —Le pregunto y él no entiende a que me refiero— di mi nombre de nuevo—. Lo sé, debe estar pensando que soy una loca, que él no entiende por qué quiero que diga algo así en un momento como éste.

Por favor, sólo cumple este estúpido capricho que tengo, te prometo que va a ser el último que te pida.

—Sara.

Me siento plena.

Lo ha dicho.

¡Lo ha dicho! No ha preguntado por qué, ha sido tan corto y escueto que quiero que lo diga de nuevo. Me gustaría poder levantarme y atosigarlo con esa petición, hasta que me canse de escucharlo, hasta que me duerma en sus brazos. Podría llorar de la felicidad y me doy cuenta de que lloro cuando siento su dedo largo pasarse por mi mejilla. Junto mis fuerzas y lo rodeo por el cuello y lo beso.

Perdona, mi amado Sesshomaru-sama. Hubiese querido darte un beso más tierno, más lleno de afecto, más… más de todo. Pero me estoy quedando sin fuerzas. Siempre he sido una mujer débil, enfermiza, lamento que me hayas conocido así. Lamento ser así incluso, en el final, pero puedo asegurarte que mi amor por ti es más fuerte que mi cuerpo y que estará contigo por siempre.

En el mundo perfecto, sería tu mujer, me entregaría a ti por completo y viviría el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que me dedicaras una sonrisa. Es mi pendiente y no podré cumplirlo en esta vida. Si renazco ¿me volverás a buscar? Sé que si vuelvo a nacer, quisiera volver a encontrarte, aun si vuelvo a morir entre tus brazos, volvería a morir feliz por ti, Sesshomaru-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Traigo un fic que hice hace bastante para un reto "La venganza de los olvidados" donde teníamos que usar a personajes que tuvieran menos de cinco fics en el fandom.
> 
> Sara es uno de mis personajes favoritos del relleno. Podría haber dado más, además ¡es tan linda! Así que merecía tener su espacio aquí.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
